A Certain Saint Valentine's Day
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: I know valentine's Day is long gone, but AkiChan323 wanted me to do this for her. It's KuroFai. I've made this into a multi-chaptered fic.  Wish me luck on the KuroFai Yaoi goodness in Gregorian/Victorian era England.
1. A Certain Valentine's Day

A/N: Heylo there. This is just a little oneshot I did on request from AkiChan323. Cheers to you my girl! I look forward to your naughty kurofai pic on DA. *anxiously awaits*

Anywho, this is based in England during the late 1700s to the late 1800s era. In other words, powdered wigs, big skirts, breeches, etc. Fai is 11 years old and Kurogane is 13 years old.

And now...

**A Certain Saint Valentine's Day **

Fai studied the tiny flower. It was pretty. Especially when it danced about like that in the breeze. It smelled good too. _Much_ better than those dainty little girls in their ruffles and makeup. He'd often wondered how they could stand their own smell and if they could even smell anything other than themselves in the first place. Perhaps they couldn't smell at all. Ugh, perfume! He shook his head in disgust at the memory of the stuff.

Then he sighed. He was a bit lonely. There weren't any boys his age around the manor so he had no one to play with, is breeches itched like a horde of ants had decided to take up residence in them, and he was so incredibly hot, his clothes were nearly soaked with sweat. Well, not really, but it certainly felt like it. February was a winter month, it was not supposed to be hot!

At least he'd been able to find a relatively shady spot in a small indenture made by the roots of a large willow tree by the bank of the DeWinter Lake, his family's lake. A couple swans were nuzzling each other as they glided elegantly across the smooth, glassy surface disturbing the water. How he longed to be one of those beautiful creatures. It would be a perfect dream to just spread his wings and fly away from this place in search of adventure.

Especially on St. Valentine's Day.

He moaned, curling his legs up to his chest and dropping his head on his knees. He hated Valentine's Day. Girls everywhere, mothers too. If only _he_ were here. That handsome, young boy with the black, untamable hair, red eyes, tan skin, and-

"Excuse me."

Fai jumped at the unexpected voice. "Oh, good afternoon," he answered formally, turning to his unwelcome guest…only to do a double take. "Kurogane?" he half shouted in surprise.

The newcomer winced and cast a hurried glance behind him. "You damn blonde, not so loud. They'll find me."

"They?" Fai inquired, curiosity peaked.

Kurogane glared at him like he was stupid. "Yes 'they'. The girls, you idiot."

Immediate understanding. "Ooooh, I see. So Kirgy-puu was running from the girls. Quite a ladies' man aren't you?"

The dark boy growled. Then swung around to look behind him and made a small cry of dismay before he leapt into Fai's hiding place. Mere moments later, a flock of giggling, squealing girls pranced passed. Not that Fai could see them. Not that he could even actually hear them. He was a bit…distracted by…other things.

Such as the weight of a rather ruffled and blushing Kurogane.

He gulped. "Um…" He didn't know what to say.

Kurogane didn't seem to mind the situation too much, relatively speaking. He blushed bright red, but recovered quickly once the girls were gone. Sitting up quickly, he struggled to his feet and offered Fai a hand up as well. Blushing furiously, Fai complied to the silent request and they both settled down again under the willow tree.

Silence.

…

Awkward silence.

…

"So…how have you been?" Fai asked.

"Fine."

"Good, good."

…

Silence.

…

"So today's St. Valentine's Day."

"Yes. Yes it is," Kurogane muttered.

…

Silence.

…

Finally Fai couldn't take it anymore. He got up, crawled onto Kurogane's lap, cupped the other boy's face in his hands, and kissed him faster than the assaulted boy could blink.

Kurogane sat in stunned silence as the blonde on his lap kissed him. He was still speechless when Fai pulled away, bright red splotches covering his ivory cheeks. "H-Happy Valentine's Day, Kurogane."

Regaining some of his control, the red eyed boy grunted. "You didn't do that right," he said smugly, folding his arms across his chest in an annoyed fashion.

The sky blue eyes lifted to meet his hesitantly. "What do you mean? I didn't do what right?" a small, hesitant voice asked in a slightly offended tone.

"The kiss. You didn't do it right."

If Fai wasn't red before, he sure was now. He gulped. "R-really?"

"Hnn."

"Oh. W-Well then, would you do me the honor of," he swallowed again, "showing me how to kiss properly, Mister Kurogane?"

"Eh, I guess."

Fai hardly had time to blink before his face was captured and yanked back so his lips locked with his crush's once again. He expected it to be brief. He should have remembered. Kurogane lived to disprove expectations. He moaned when a clumsy tongue forced its way into his mouth and yelped when he felt Kurogane roll over so he was now sandwiched between the warm body above him and the earth beneath him. He whimpered in embarrassment. Then the kiss was broken, leaving the two participants gasping for breath.

"W…Where did you learn…to do that?" Fai gasped as he met his friend's eyes in mixed shock and pleasure.

"My parents," came the breathless reply. "They left the door open one night and I watched them."

Fai blushed, he seemed to be doing that a lot whenever he was near this particular boy. "You…You watched them kiss?"

"I saw more than that, trust me," the elder boy assured.

Fai cocked his head. "What more is there other than kissing?" he asked innocently.

Kurogane stared at the boy beneath him. "You really don't know?"

Fai shook his head negatively. "No, should I?"

"You mean, you've never secretly watched your parents when they were alone in the bedroom?" Another negative shake of that blonde head. Kurogane sighed. "I guess I'll have to educate you one of these days."

"Why not now?" the blue eyed youth inqured.

The brunette blushed. "Because you're not old enough. When you're sixteen, then I'll show you."

"But I'm already eleven years old. Why can't you show me now?" Fai whined, squirming underneath his dark haired friend.

"Not 'till you're older. Sorry."

"How old?"

"Sixteen, at least." Standing, Kurogane helped his blonde friend up from the ground and watched as those ivory hands viciously brushed off any dirt from the elegant, pale blue jacket over Fai's white, ruffled shirt.

"You're mean, Kurgy-burgy," Fai muttered.

"No nicknames."

"I shall continue to call you nicknames until you show me what happens after kissing," Fai said resolutely with a smug smile on his angelic face.

Kurogane slapped his head. _Heaven forbid._

"There they are!"

Both boys turned around just in time to see a group of girls racing towards them. They both paled and fled as fast as their feet could carry them.

Fai hated St. Valentine's Day. Hated, as in past tense. He _loved_ it now because every time he thought of it, he remember the first two kisses he'd ever given away to a certain black haired, red eyed, tan skinned young man who had made a promise to him.

He struggled through the years, taking advantage of every chance he got to kiss his crush knowing, hoping that when his sixteenth St. Valentine's Day, he would learn what happened after kissing.

A promise that did not go unfulfilled.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all liked that, especially you AkiChan323. BTW, if anyone wants to see Fai's 16th Valentine's Day when Kirgy=puu show's him what happens after the kiss, review and let me know and I'll post chapter 2. It'll be an M.

**Rate and Review!!! ****;)**


	2. Fulfilling a Promise

A/N: Alright, y'all asked, here's the result. Enjoy... ;)

**A Certain Valentine's Day Sequal**

"Kirgy!" a rather whiny voice called after the retreating raven haired young man. Said young man sighed in relief. _It least it's not a girl…well, relatively speaking._ He shook his head to keep from completing that particular line of thought.

"Kirgy-puu! There you are. I've been searching for you all over the place. Hiding from the ladies again, are you?" Fai said slyly.

"Hnn."

The blonde nimbly stepped in front of Kurogane, successfully blocking the other's path. "You have a promise to keep."

"I do?" Kurogane asked, eyeing the blonde carefully. "Pray tell, what would that be?"

The blue eyes practically glowed with excitement. "You promised to show me what happens after kissing on my sixteenth St. Valentine's Day. Today is that day. So show me, Mister."

The red eyed youth grunted and stepped past the blonde continuing on his designated path.

"Wait! Kuro, you promised," Fai begged, his eyes glittering with hope.

"So I did. But I don't feel like fulfilling that promise just yet." The dark youth caught the paler one's chin in his large fingers so their eyes met. "Wait till tonight."

"B-But I can't wait that long," Fai whispered, entranced by those flaming red orbs gazing steadily into his sky blue ones.

"I'm sure you can," Kurogane murmured, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on the shorter man's lips. "Besides, by waiting, it'll make the surprise all the more exhilarating."

Fai DeWinter just nodded dumbly, watching his beloved stride purposefully away. When the object of his affection was out of sight, he collapsed against the nearby wall. Every single time he saw Kurogane, he felt like he was going to explode. He wanted to smother the man in kisses, strangle him with hugs, and beg him to show him what happens after kissing.

Also, there was this rather unusual phenomenon that happenned quite often whenever he kissed his beloved. A certain part of his anatomy would begin to pulse and harden. It hurt, but not in a bad way. Quite the opposite. He would feel almost driven to rub up against his dark haired crush in…inappropriate ways.

Just the thought of it sent a raging blush into his too pale face.

"Fai!"

Said youth flinched, looking around desperately for a hiding place. Finding none, he darted down the nearest hallway in an effort to escape his over enthusiastic mother.

XxX

It was late evening, and Fai had failed to track down his beloved ever since their meeting earlier that day. The curiosity was driving him insane. He had to know. He _needed_ to know.

The St. Valentine's Day ball and following dinner had driven the curiosity out of his mind, if only for a _very_ short while. It returned tenfold when he caught sight of Kurogane dancing with a lovely young woman who was hanging all over him. Honestly, what lady of high standing would press her breasts up against a man like that in such company? It was downright disgusting.

Thankfully, most of the guests had either retired for the night or left to return to their personal manors leaving Fai anxious and alone. Suddenly, a hand planted itself firmly on his shoulder and a _very _welcome voice whispered "Meet me at the Lake Studio in an hour."

"The Lake Studio? But why the-" Fai's words halted in his throat when he turned to find no one standing behind him. He briefly wondered if it had been his over active imagination. But imagination or not, he would be at the studio. He _had _to know. He just _had _to.

XxX

The evening walk from the main house to the small, open studio by the lake was crisp, perfect February weather. He was flushed and breathing a bit hard when he arrived. His eyes strained to see into the dark shadows filling the studio. The only light was from the almost set sun and the still brightly lit manor. His mother had retired for the night and his father would stay up with the remaining guests, seeing them to their rooms. He would not be missed, especially since he had already "retired" as well. He felt a bit guilty about deceiving his parents, but he just _had_ to know.

His thoughts were cut off abruptly when a hand snaked around his head and slammed over his mouth effectively silencing his resulting cry. He struggled against his attacker until a single, whispered, "Bloody hell, Fai. Be still!"

Instantly, Fai relaxed and the hand over his mouth was removed. "Kurogane?" he murmured hopefully.

"Hnn."

"Ah. You gave me a fright." Breaking away from his companion, the blonde turned around to gaze into his beloved's eyes. "Are you going to show me now?" he asked slyly.

"I am," was the simple answer. "But first…" Fai waited while Kurogane strode over to the French doors and closed them against the night, leaving the two of them in the quickly darkening night.

Upon returning, Kurogane just stared at his innocent, blonde companion in silence. "Are…are you sure you want this?" he asked gently, running his fingers through Fai's longish blonde locks undoing the silk sash holding it all back in a small ponytail.

"You're asking me this after you've kept me waiting none too patiently for five _years?_" Fai answered incredulously, wrapping his arms around Kurogane's neck.

"Heh. I had to be sure." Then without any further ado, the raven haired young man plunged his lips against an all too willing Fai, successfully dominating the younger blonde.

Fai willingly allowed Kurogane to force his tongue into his mouth, plundering it utterly and completely. He whimpered in pleasure as the force of the kiss made him bend backwards in his beloved's embrace. He took several unsteady steps back as Kurogane continued to push against him until finally he was pressed up against a small desk that sat up against the wall.

Then the darker of the two broke the kiss to Fai's distress, and moved lower to love his companion's swan pale neck drawing pleasured gasps and moans from the younger. He systematically unbuttoned Fai's jacket and shirt, undoing the lacy cravat as he did so. Fai gasped in surprise when he realized what his partner was doing.

"Wh…wha?" the sentence was never finished thanks to Kurogane's insistent kisses.

When the jacket was removed and the white, cotton shirt hanging loosely off the owner's slender, moon pale shoulder, Kurogane turned his focus to his soon-to-be lover's breeches. When the fabric holding them up was completely undone, he began slowly pulling them down, revealing Fai's most personal secret.

When he felt his breeches being removed, Fai panicked. He hadn't been expecting this. He moaned in protest but his beloved refused to stop his powerful kisses or his roving hands. Oh, heavens above, it felt so…so…incredible.

He jerked abruptly when a strong hand suddenly grasped his member. He moaned and trembled as sparks of intense pleasure raced through his body, driving him insane. His hands acted on their own, grasping and clutching at anything and everything that was a part Kurogane. They began undoing his darker companion's shirt and pushing it off frantically.

His fingers splayed themselves on Kurogane's tanned, muscular back. He took pleasure in feeling the powerful muscles flex under his fingers as his beloved moved against him. He felt a strong hand slide its way under his thigh and fondle his backside. He moaned at the sensation. Then a single finger pushed into him and he squeaked in pained surprise breaking the kiss in the process. He winced as the digit pressed in further and began moving around inside him. It felt strange and slightly uncomfortable.

"What...are you doing?" he stammered breathlessly.

Kurogane growled and nipped at one of his nipples. "I'm fulfilling my promise. Now stop talking."

Obediently, Fai swallowed his next question when yet another finger forced its way into his body to join the first. He winced and whimpered as they started stretching him. It hurt. If felt like forever before the fingers vanished, replaced by yet another pressure just outside his entrance.

"Fai?" Kurogane called hoarsely. The blonde opened his eyes and met his beloved's. "Do you love me?"

The blue eyed youth blinked in confusion. "Y…yes." He answered amid a furious blush.

"And are you sure you want this?" the elder pressed.

Unable to speak past the lump of anxiety in his throat, Fai merely nodded. Then cried out in pained shock, as a large…something pushed through his entrance and into his body. The rubbing of skin against skin was painful, but also vaguely pleasurable in a masochistic sort of way.

Kurogane grunted when faced with resistance and pressed harder, jerking the blonde until he was completely inside his lover's body. He burrowed his face against that beautiful marble neck nipping at the delicate flesh. He waited only until Fai's harsh breathing had calmed enough to satisfy him before he began thrusting.

Fai made a sound with every thrust his beloved made. The friction between his body and his lover's member was painful and he did his best not to sob. It was quite a few thrusts later that Kurogane hit something inside him that caused a rush of the pleasure the likes of which he had never even dreamed of. He screamed in ecstasy, throwing his head back and clutching frantically at his lover's body.

Kurogane smirked. He had Fai completely in his clutches now. Taking advantage of his lover's distraction, he increased his speed and force of his thrusts until the desk was clunking against the wall insistently. He grasped his lover's slender hips in his tight grip for better leverage and pounded into Fai's glorious heat. His mouth licked and tasted and nipped and sucked on the tender, flushed skin enjoying the sensation of Fai's slender legs wrapping themselves securely around his waist.

Fai cried out as his lover nipped a little too hard, whimpering as the slick tongue licked the fresh mark in silent apology. His mind hovered on the edge of insanity as an incredible heat built up at the base of his groin. Desperately, he reached down and pumped himself as best he could to match Kurogane's already set pace. His cries became even more desperate, even more insistent until finally he screamed, exploding into his hand.

He collapsed exhausted against the wall behind him as his lover gave a few more powerful thrusts before he too released his heated torrent into Fai's body. Satisfied, he relaxed his body pulling Fai into his tender embrace as he tried to catch his breath. Fai took deep slow breaths as he was held tenderly against his lover's warmth, closing his eyes and relaxing his still twitching body.

Kurogane took one of Fai's limp hands in his and kissed it. Beautiful blue eyes opened half way to stare blankly at him. Weakly, Fai lifted his head just enough so he could gaze into his lover's red eyes.

"So that's…wha…what hap-" he whispered breathlessly.

"Shh. Quiet Fai. Just rest," the elder soothed, kissing the younger man's sweat covered brow and pulling the limp body he adored close to him. "Happy St. Valentine's Day, Fai."

"Thanks…Kurgy," Fai murmured.

"Oi, no nicknames. I kept my promise, you keep yours," Kurogane ordered, mildly annoyed.

"Hmmm…I never made such…a promise. …I said…until you kept yours…I never said…anything…about…after…ward…"

That little fact struck the raven haired youth abruptly just as gentle snores emanated from his sleeping lover. "Bloody hell," he moaned.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. It's not the best I've ever done, but then, I wasn't planning on adding this chapter to begin with. But then, I'm a pushover when it comes to my reviewers. ;)

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


	3. Waking Up

**A/N:** Well, I did it. I've been debating on doing this for ever, but it was **RaddxRika**'s review that pushed me over the edge. Thus, Chapter 3 of _A Certain Valentine's Day _was writen sparking the beginning of turning this _twoshot_ into a _multi-chaptered _fic. Good luck to me, I know. But still. *sighs* Have mercy.

**Warnings:** Yaoi fluff at the beginning.

**FYI: **Shashi and Tennou near the end are **NOT** OCs. They are from CLAMP's manga RG Veda. I'm planning on drawing as many characters possible from either other CLAMP works or Jane Austin works to stay as loyal to the era as possible. ^^' Wish me luck.

Well, here goes.

**Chapter 3**

Fai twitched feebly and nuzzled into the warmth that seemed to completely surround him. His dreams were vague and indistinct but they all had a common theme. Pain…and _pleasure_. _Intense_ pleasure. The likes of which the young blonde had never felt before. It was awfully wonderful and he would give anything to be sure he felt it again soon.

He felt the encompassing warmth shift and he moved to compensate, until a spark of pain lanced up his spine. Then he was wide awake. He blinked when the color brown filled his vision. He knew for a fact that none of his bed sheets or linens were that particular color, so how…

The brown surface moved. Up and down, up and down in a steady rhythm. He blinked again and sat up enough so he could see over the brown to Kurogane's face.

Kurogane's face.

Fai squeaked and blushed darker than he thought he ever had before when the memories of last night's endeavors filled his mind at the sight of Kurogane's…his lover's…face, sleeping calmly beneath him.

That was another thing that the poor blonde couldn't help but notice in humiliating embarrassment. Kurogane was currently lying on his back with his muscular arms holding Fai's slender body sprawled atop him, preventing the younger man from moving. And both of their…Fai gulped…their…lengths were pressed together pleasurably; even occasionally rubbed when one or both of them shifted sending sparks of pleasure shooting through his pale slender body.

But it was the lingering tingles of pain coming from his lower back which caught and held his attention. He shifted in an attempt to ease the pain and instead caused it to worsen abruptly. He gasped audibly in pain.

Kurogane moaned and opened his eyes. Fai froze and simply stared back into those beautiful wine red orbs he'd fallen in love with so long ago as a crimson tint creeped into his cheeks.

Several moments of silence passed until Kurogane slid his hand smoothly up Fai's back causing the youth to arch against him. When his hand reached Fai's face it cupped the blonde's right cheek and pulled him lower. He loved the expression Fai wore at that moment. A mix of love, pleasure, anxiety, need, fear, and pain were reflected from those twin orbs of blue sky.

"Morning Fai," he whispered hoarsely, before kissing the beauty in his arms. "I should leave."

"Leave?" Fai repeated in despair. "Why? You only just woke-"

Fai's words were halted in their tracks by a single, thick tan finger planting itself on his lips. He kissed it tenderly.

"Trust me, Fai. What would your parents do if they knew what went on last night between us?" the darker of the two asked gently.

Fai started to answer, then swallowed his words. He knew perfectly well what his parents would do. They'd most likely disown him. Homosexual relationships were strictly taboo, not to mention illegal. He was so clueless as to not know the law, especially where _he_ was concerned. If he was disowned, Fai could be beaten to within an inch of his life, imprisoned, and his beautiful Kurogane could be deported. After all, Kuro was only half English. Even though his father was a pure blooded Englishman, his mother was from the Far East and thus, as a half breed, Kurogane would not be looked upon with too much mercy.

Fai glanced over to the French doors and saw the sun just beginning to rise and lay his head down on his lover's chest, kissing it gently. Then he closed his eyes and relaxed to the soft caresses of his lover. The soft morning light filtered redly through his closed eyelids.

Morning light.

He jerked up in shock…and immediately regretted it when his lower back screamed in agony. He cried out as his body tensed up in an effort to ride out the pain. He relaxed slowly and realized that Kurogane was calling him.

"Fai! Fai, are you alright? Fai?"

"I…I'm fine. It…just hurts," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry."

Fai shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"No, it is." Fai opened his eyes and met the darker pair beneath him. "It's because of me. I was rougher than I meant to be last night. I guess I got a little carried away," Kurogane said quietly.

"It is not your fault, Kirgy," –Fai snorted when 'Kirgy's' eyebrow twitched at the nickname- "But that's not what matters right now. Right now, I need to get back to the house before they notice I'm missing. That is, if I can walk."

Fai unwillingly broke free of his lover's embrace and struggled to stand, but crumbled to the ground in a pile when his legs gave way beneath him. He blinked in surprise and blushed. He tried again, to the same result.

The third try, he felt a firm arm loop around his waist and break his fall. "Easy there. Your body is just exhausted from last night," Kurogane breathed into the blonde's ear, drawing a shiver from the younger form. "I'll help you get dressed so you look at least half way decent then I'll take you back to the house."

"But what about-" Fai's words were swallowed by a kiss that would have turned his legs to water if they weren't already. He moaned and leaned into the kiss as the elder pulled away. When the kiss was broken, he glared at the kiss's instigator. "You're cruel."

The raven haired man smirked. "You just noticed? I thought you learned that particular lesson last night." The elder breathed the words as his lips brushed against Fai's tantalizingly as he spoke. "Of course, I wouldn't mind teaching again another time," he continued, pressing his hips against the younger man's and grinding just enough to draw an adorable blush and breathless moan from Fai's body.

XxX

"Fai! Fai, there you are. Are you alright, my son? Good heavens, what happened to you? Why are you still dressed in yesterday's clothes? And why is Mister Hunter here?" Fai's Mother, Shashi DeWinter fluttered.

Fai struggled to find an answer but Kurogane beat him to it. "I'm afraid Fai decided to sleep in the studio last night, Lady DeWinter. He was working on a painting and apparently fell asleep at the easel. I only found him because we were supposed to meet there for a ride we had planned today. But I'm afraid it'll have to be cancelled. Seeing as how Fai is a bit tired and sore from sleeping in such an awkward position for such a length of time."

There was a moment of stunned silence in which everyone present stared at Kurogane in mild shock. Then Fai's brother chimed in helpfully. "I'll show you to his room, Kurogane. Thank you for helping my brother. He can be a bit empty brained at times."

"Tennou!" Fai balked. His blush only intensified when his dark haired lover chuckled. This was going to be a _long_ day, Fai thought dismally.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope y'all liked that. I'm sorry about the length, but this was ritten on the spur of the moment (when I **SHOULD'VE** been writing a paper and studying for a test). ^^'

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


	4. Sweet Moments

**A/N: **I apologize profusely for the delay in updating but school happened, then life happened, then I procrastinated, then I lost interest, then school started back, and now I have inspiration again. So, here's chapter 4. It's unfortunately shorter than I typically prefer, but still.

Ah, the French Revolution. Guillotines, flags, blood, love, yaoi, and scarlet pimpernels. Such a fun time period to play with. What do you think? *hint* I just gave a clue as to the story's plot if you can catch it. *end hint*

But enough of that….

**Chapter 4**

When he was finally settled in bed, Fai closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. He had just begun to feel the kinks in his body soothe away when he heard Kurogane ask somewhat hesitantly, "Why were they staring at me like that back there?"

"Hmm? Who?" Fai asked curiously.

Kurogane's eyebrow twitched. "Who do you think? You're family. You were staring at me like-"

"Like you'd grown a third eye or something?" the blonde completed helpfully.

That drew a light chuckle. "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

Fai smirked. "Oh, that's simple."

There was a beat of silence as Kurogane lowered himself onto the bed next to his lover. "Well, care to enlighten me?" he commented in a mildly annoyed voice as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Fai chuckled at the adorable expression on his lover's face. "You'll have to kiss me first," he teased.

The darker teen's lips twitched upward. "Now that I can do." He leaned down and captured the blonde's soft, supple lips in his and assaulted the smaller man's mouth. Fai whimpered and squirmed in pleasure. Then it was over and Kurogane pulled back and cocked an eyebrow in mock impatience.

Fai smiled contentedly. "They were staring because you spoke more than a couple words at a time to them. You normally don't talk at all, and when you do it's only a few words here and there. Nothing as long or as in depth as you exhibited just then."

The red eyed teen rolled his eyes. "Well, you of all people should know better than to believe that sort of thing."

Fai chuckled lightly. "Of course I don't believe it. Considering how loud you were last night, I can hardly picture you being quiet at all anymore."

That little comment earned the blonde a glare and a derisive snort. But no matter how hard the raven haired foreigner tried, he could never seem to stay angry with the blonde for long. Frustrated yes, angry no. Especially when those twin blue orbs locked on his unusual red ones that he broke. Fai was just too pretty for his own good.

He leaned down to give those enticing lips the pleasure they deserved when there was a knock on the door. Jerking up from Fai, he focused on the portal, but it was Fai who answered.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's me, sir, Syaoron."

"Enter," Fain answered, pushing himself up to lean against the pillows as the youth entered. "What is it?"

"You've received a letter, sir. Would you like to read it now?"

Fai smiled gently at the boy. With a mop of mouse brown hair and equally brown eyes, Syaoron was a nice addition to the household has a stable-hand, friend, and sometimes butler. "No, just set it on the mantelpiece if you would."

"As you wish, sir. Is there anything else I can get you? Tea, perhaps."

"No, though I admit it is tempting. I think I'll be taking the day off. Please inform the others to not disturb me until dinner. Thank you, that will be all."

"Yes sir. Good night sir." And with that, the boy was gone.

"I really do think I'm going to sleep now, Kurgy. You were rather zealous last night," Fai said slyly, glancing at his lover with lustful eyes.

Kurogane smirked. "Well of course I was. It was your first time. I had to be sure you knew to whom you belonged Fai. And while I understand your need for sleep, I hardly think a kiss will drain you too much."

Fai chuckled. "Neither do I. Kiss away, oh Lord of Possession."

"Hn, as long as we are clear on that."

No more words were spoken. Instead, Kurogane leaned down and took possession of Fai's lips once more in a deep possessive kiss. He delved deep into Fai's mouth with his tongue, reacquainting himself with the delicacy that was Fai. _His_ Fai.

When he deemed his lover sufficiently breathless, only then did he deign to release his hold. Brushing a few stray golden locks from his lover's brow, he turned to leave. He was tempted to stay and watch his lover sleep, but couldn't do it without creating unwanted attention. Besides, he had to meet Touya aboard the _Cerberous _to learn more of the new French Revolution. His sister was currently in France and he was anxiously waiting for her return. The stories he'd heard of the formerly fascinating country had become darker and gorier by the day.

He wanted his sister home where it was safe.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's all for now. It's currently 3:15 in the morning and I'm going to bed. Nighty-night. :OZZZzzzzzzz…..

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


	5. Surprises

**A/N:** Well, another quick update. Heh, I'm on a role...sort of. Anywho, this chappy has a couple surprises in it. Oh, and the character Arturo Mazarini is from the Scarlet Pimpernel tv series with Richard E. Grant as the man himself. That series is the ONLY version of the Scarlet Pimpernel I'll ever like and use. I suggest you watch at least the first episode on youtube. It's fabulous and worth it, but it's not required to understand this. I'll explain things as the story progresses.

**FYI: **Oh yeah, and another thing. I didn't get a single review from any of you! Seriously, at least give me a little feedback. It keeps me writing and updating when I otherwise couldn't/wouldn't. Plus it just makes my day. So please-please-pretty-please-review? *gives y'all adorable googoo puppy dog eyes*

That said, enjoy...

**Chapter 5**

When Fai finally stirred, the first thing he noticed was that it was pitch dark. Curious, he sat up and took in his surroundings, the groaned in annoyance. Nighttime already. Did he really sleep all day? Oh, he would be in for it tomorrow. But right now, he was wide-awake. He briefly considered going back to his warm, comforting bed but quickly dismissed it knowing it would take forever to fall asleep.

Instead, he lit a candle and reached for the letter young Syaoron had left on his mantelpiece above the marble fireplace. He picked it up and strode over to a comfortable armchair by the bay window that faced over the night-scape of Lake DeWinter.

He studied the unfamiliar lettering scrawled on the envelope before flipping it over to break the simple, candle wax seal. Nothing elaborate. No official seal of an aristocrat, nothing. Fai cocked an eyebrow in interest. Whoever sent this was either poor or didn't wish to be known by the casual reader.

_But if that's so, then why send it to me?_ he wondered.

The note inside was short and obviously written in a hurry. Fai had to hold the paper close to the light in order to make it out clearly. That's when it hit him. The letter was written in French.

_My dear brother,_

_I hope everything is going well for you in England. It's insane here. Every day there are mobs breaking in to buildings, people being killed, and…_

_Forgive me, I ramble. I am writing this to beg you to help my sisters and me. I believe we've been discovered by the revolutionaries. I know Freya is strong but it's Chi I fear for. She is so young and innocent. Her mind is still as slow as always but everyday I am surprised by her unique perspective on things._

_Please, dear brother, if there is any way you can use your connections to get us out of here, then do so as quickly as possible. You can reach me through Arturo Mazarini. He's a friend._

_I miss you dear brother. I'm sorry I never wrote you before this but I deemed it too soon and too dangerous .I hope to make up for lost time when we see each other once again little brother. I always regretted sending you away from here, but I knew then, as I know now, that it was the wise thing to do. Please forgive you brother and have mercy. Think of your sisters. Help me at least get them out of here before it's too late._

_Forever yours at heart,_

_Fai DeWinter_

It took Fai a few moments of shocked silence to register that he was crying. Fai, his brother, his twin, his perfect twin, was alive. After all these years…

Fury filled him and he struggled to contain his shaking. His mother had lied to him. She'd lied. She said he was the only one to survive. Her Fai, her precious Fai. That bitch!

But wait, what if she truly believed the real Fai and his siblings were dead? What if she honestly didn't know they were alive and well in France? She had mourned the loss of "Yuui" and had kept her "Fai" close ad within her grasp. Ashura had been a good father before he'd died in the blaze that supposedly killed his sibling as well.

She had immediately returned to England and raised "her Fai" in her own manner before remarrying a weak man whom she doted on, and ruled over from the shadows.

Fai swallowed heavily and drew deep steady breaths in an effort to calm himself. Now was not the time to lose his cool. Now was the time to watch, plan, and eventually act. First things first.

Fai took out a suitable sized bag and began packing for the just-in-case scenario. His twin, his long lost twin, needed him. And Freya, she must have her hands full with little innocent Chi. A small smile tugged at his lips as he remembered his youngest sister. Chi was blonde just like Freya, but her eyes were a light shade of blue. She was rarely seen without a smile and Fai had often wondered if she was incapable of thinking ill of another person. He'd often wondered if she could think at all. But he'd learned quickly that although Chi was slow, she was not stupid.

Freya, the ever-protective sister. Her dark gold hair and midnight blue eyes were hard as ice, but warm and welcoming to trusted friends and family. She would most likely be the mother of their makeshift family.

And Fai must be the father. Fai… Fai was his, Yuui's twin in every respect. They were bother gentle, quiet, but Fai had been restrained. He was careful of what he said and whom he said it to. He was not as outgoing as Yuui and never had been as far as Yuui could remember.

_I wonder what part I'll take in their family? Or will I be welcomed at all?_

Yuui…_Fai_ shook away those damning thoughts and continue his preparations through the night. He debated whether or not to tell his mother, Shashi, or Tennou, his half-brother, but decided against it. What about Kurogane?

…Yes, what about Kurogane?

They had only just become lovers the night before. He couldn't just leave him hanging like that. A tear slipped down Fai's cheek at the thought. No, he couldn't let that happen. What if he took Kurgy with him? No, no, that would never work. It'd be hard enough sneaking himself into France without having to worry about another person.

Fai smirked as he thought of the obvious reaction he'd receive from his red eyed lover if _he_ ever heard that particular thought.

It seemed Fai would have to drop a few hints here and there and hope the Scarlet Pimpernel would do something about it. But in the mean time, Fai would not be idle. He would wait to see what happens, and if nothing satisfactory occurred in a week at the very least, then he would go to France on his own.

Now, to look into this Arturo Mazarini.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope that was worth the wait. Surprise, urprise, Fai's Yuui and Fai's alive. *wink wink* Don't worry though, dear readers, Kurogane will still be in it. How could this be a kuroFai fic if he wasn't? And there will be more lemons and limes in the near future. I promise.

**Rate and Review! ;)**


End file.
